Aunt Prissy and Boss Shinomori
by D3v10usP4nd4
Summary: Misao and her family have just moved to a new town, with many new and 'interesting' people. Misao soon finds herself working for Boss Shinomori while fending off Ms.Model Megumi; but it may not be what you think AU AoshixMisao(later KxK& SxOC)(UPDATE!CH3)
1. Meetings and Greetings

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! feels poor  
  
Chapter One: Meeting Ms. Model Megumi and Greeting Garden High  
  
I grab my bag and begin to walk to school, only to get side tracked by a doughnut shop. I wander in and order a chocolate doughnut and a cup of hot cocoa. Yum... I look up at the clock and realize that I've missed first period. Oops...I take out a piece of paper and a pen and write a note giving me an excuse for missing my French class, forging my aunt's signature at the bottom of the page.  
  
I slip out of the tiny shop, paying the bill at the door. I walk into my classroom and hand the teacher my note; she takes it and eyes me warily. What did I do? She grabs my arm before I can take a seat and pulls me to her side. "Class!" she claps twice and glares at the students. They somewhat give her their attention. "We've got a new student joining us at Garden High today!"  
  
An unenthusiastic applause is all that she is awarded with. Frowning she continues, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Misao Makimachi" an uninterested 'hello' chorused through the class. She points to an empty seat. I take the hint and the seat at the far left, nearest to the window. I take out my daily-planner and jot down today's homework and begin to work on the assignment.  
  
I hear the bell ring and quickly shove my things into my bag and practically sprint to third period, not particularly wanting to have to "talk" with my new teacher about how it isn't good to be late on my first day to a new school and blah blah blah. This is going to be an interesting experience... I slump into my third period seat, happy that I wasn't late to this class. I close my notebook as my English teacher walks into the room.  
  
"Finally..." I mumble as I exit the school. I walk down the street as I slip on my head-phones and hum along with the beat. I stand and wait at the bus stop. I stare off into the distance, willing the bus to come over the horizon. Perfect, the perfect ending for the perfect day. It starts to rain and I am forced to retreat into the tiny hut-like-box with the rest who are waiting. I glare out as the rain falls and finally the bus appears.  
  
Gracefully, a young woman in a pale blue winter-jacket, matching boots, and a brown skirt and button-up top glided to the bus, up the steps, walked past the awe-struck driver and sat down in a seat, all without paying the fair.  
  
I snort lightly, typical, men see a pretty woman and they go dumb. I take my seat and try to ignore the high-pitched hyena laugh emitting from the supposedly "beautiful" woman, as she talked to someone on her cell-phone, probably her equally annoying boyfriend. Well everyone's got someone I suppose. As the bus comes to a halt at the third stop I glance upwards and realize that the three boys that had just gotten on go to my new school.  
  
Please don't recognize me! I chant in my head. Fortunately, they forget I exist and shamelessly flirt with the girl in the blue coat. I laugh lightly as she harshly turns each and every one of them down. Damn! They've caught site of me! RUNAWAY!! Belatedly I remember that I am on a bus and have slim- to-nil chance of getting away.  
  
I try to sink into my seat and become invisible. One with the seat, one with the seat...Unfortunately the boys slink over towards me, their pride still sore from the hyena woman's shut-down, they are ready to beat the living snot out of me. One of them, seemingly the leader, pushes me over toward the window and sits in the seat next to me. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping against hope that they'll go away.  
  
My eyes open to see a pair of dark brown ones. I jerk backward, toward the window, and I hit my head on the glass. The bus stops and they THANKFULLY got off and leave me alone. The woman in the blue coat approaches me. "Hello, I'm Megumi, the pleasure is yours" oh yea...she smiles prettily enough, but I SERIOUSLY doubt she's got anything worth dealing with on the inside. "I'm Misao...and uh...hi"  
  
I add on quickly as she shoots me a glance that says 'what that's all?' She smiles...again...doesn't her face get tired of doing that? Like...i dunno...EVER? "You know...you could be a model if you dropped a few pounds and put on make-up and did your hair in something cuter than a braid." I glare at her drop a few pounds?! And what's wrong with my hair?! I clutch at my braid protectively.  
  
"Shove off lady" the bus stops and I get off and head home. As I reach it I stop at the door, just looking at it, wondering if my too-perky-to-be-human aunt is home. I unlock the door and am greeted by a warm smile from my aunt Prissy...the name suits her, I think as I smile back and ask her how her day was.  
  
I love my aunt, but she's odd....I walk off to my room after dinner and fall into my bed, dinner took longer than usual...she's probably trying to pick my brain to see if I like it here...Ever since Dad and Mom died, Aunt Prissy, Kaoru and I have moved from town to town, trying to find a place to fit. And now Kaoru's moved out and into her own place with our friend Jae. It sucks not having them around anymore. Jae's practically been a third sister ever since we met her at the hospital ward.  
  
She had just gotten out of surgery the other day and Kaoru I were staying at the hospital waiting for Aunt Prissy, our mom's sister. Jae had heard about what happened to us and decided to try and cheer us up. She came over to our room with three cans of soda, a big bag of chips, a movie, and a deck of cards. We played for an entire week and became unbelievably close. We've kept in touch and then Kaoru and Jae moved out on their own together... Sure they still come to visit and call about every other day...but it's not the same.  
  
I reach over and set my alarm clock for 5:00 AM, so I can do my homework then. I drift off into a dreamless sleep. The alarm clock rings, this time I restrain myself from demolishing it. I yawn loudly...what a day that was. I reach over lamely and open my window. Letting the cool air into my stuffy room I smile lightly only to hear a loud, obnoxious voice let out a string of curses. I love the city.  
  
I get up and take a shower, just like yesterday, hoping that not everything will be the same as yesterday. I throw on some blue jeans and an orange hoody. I slump down in the old whicker chair in the corner of my room.  
  
I stare out at all of my junk: pictures of friends in cities all over the place, my bed with its white and light purple sheets and body length blue pillows, my silver alarm clock, the lamp on my bedside table, the book on my bedside table, my small window with white curtains, my back-pack....MY BACK-PACK!  
  
My mind races as I reach for the light switch and alarm-clock simultaneously. A wave of relief flies over me, its just 5:30; I still have time to finish my homework. I go through my homework...it's not all that hard, a bit of French, a bit of English and a bit of math...nothing special. As I finish I pack up my school books and glance at the clock, 6:54, perfect timing I grab my keys at the door and lock it behind me as I leave.  
  
I jog lightly over to the elevator, press the down button and wait. The doors slide open and I walk in, and press the button that will take me to the bottom-most floor.  
  
It stops with a light thud, I step out and look at the beautiful snow covered streets...why are the streets beautifully covered with snow?! I rub my eyes...making sure its all real. I sulkily trudge off to the bus stop. Crunch crunch crunch, don't get me wrong, I LOVE snow, but I'm not particularly fond of slopping around in it, wearing nothing but jeans, a coat, and a pair of sneakers...its WAY too cold. I sneeze loudly as I get to the stop...eeewww...snot-y, SICK! I take out a cloth and wipe my hands clean.  
  
There's someone else at the stop, he's very tall, broad shoulders and wearing correct clothing for the weather, I remark grumpily. I stare at him...then he turns and stares back...we stare for a bit longer then I turn away...creepy...he was totally unfazed by a strangers stare. I look out as the snow begins to fall again. The bus huffs up to us and we both go for the door at the same time. We stare at one another...again; I step aside and let him on first. I guess chivalry really has died.  
  
I get on and pay the fee. I search for an open seat, apparently for too long as the bus driver and passengers begin to complain. The bus can't go until I sit down! I'm suddenly pulled into a seat and the bus leaves. I feel myself turning red because...well everyone seems to be glaring at me...gee I feel welcome. I turn to my savior. "Thanks, you really saved me fro-"  
  
"From making an even bigger fool out of yourself? Yes, I know" he cuts me off...what a lovely guy I met at the bus station. Joy. I glare at him and then decide to do what Kaoru would want me to: kill him with kindness. I stick out my hand, "Nice to meet you I'm Misao Makimachi" He doesn't even look at me, nor does he take my hand, as he says, "Aoshi Shinomori" 


	2. Misao the actressmaid

Special Note: this is NOT a Megumi friendly ficlet, so if you're offended by what I make her out to be...don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Chapter Two: Misao Becomes an Actress and a Maid  
  
I cringe inwardly. "It's nice to meet you, Aoshi-san" I stuff my hand into my pocket and frown. He nods a bit, and then takes off his hat and scarf. Wow...what a hottie! OH...MY...GOD did I seriously just think that that JERK could be a hottie?!...ok yea so he's hot...he's still got the personality of a balding rat. I smirk silently at my new nick-name for Aoshi-san. Then I hear him talking. "I would rather you call me Shinomori-san." Well, maybe he has SOME manners...but only when it's convenient.  
  
"All-right, Shinomori-san." I smile a bit and ...well he doesn't smile back but he has less of an 'I'm above you' look and more of a 'well at least you don't smell' sort of look. I try a few more times to get some sort of emotion out of him, but give up and get off at my stop. "Bye Aoshi-sama" he almost corrects me but, for some reason bites his tongue and lets me off the hook.  
  
I look at my watch and decide that it would be nice to sprint to school today, seeing as how its 7:26 and classes start at 7:30. Oh this day just keeps getting better and better. The first four classes go well enough, no major happenings. I make it to fifth class just as the bell rings and skid to a halt as I see who my teacher is. The woman in the blue coat. Megumi. I lower my gaze as I hand her a slip that tells her I'm her new student. She drags me to her side. What IS it with teachers at this school and wanting to embarrass me in front of whole classes?!  
  
"Dearest students!!" she calls out to them, her voice dripping with sugar. Too sweet for my tastes thank you. "This is Misao-chan! A new student to Garden High!" the class applauds her as she discreetly shoves me toward a seat. I root myself to the floor as she gives a speech about being nice to new-comers and showing others how good you can really be and a whole lot of other crap that, from the way she acted on the bus, she didn't believe.  
  
I can tell right now I'm not going to enjoy my drama class. "Alright class lets get started! Who wants to act out this commercial with me?" she skims the class for a student. Several 'me me!'s and 'oh oh oh!'s are shouted. I look down a bit; I'm just not ready to make a HUGE fool out of myself today...at least...not again. "Misao-chan! Please join me up here"  
  
Insert Megumi's patented fake smile here. I smile and grit my teeth as I stand and go up front. She hands me a paper with script on it, I look it over; it looks like I'm trying to sell...fat-free soy ice-cream? What kind of pansies am I dealing with? "Misao-chan, you'll be girl one." I read my lines over a bit. "Ok" And the commercial begins.  
  
Misao: "It's sure hot out today!" (Dead silence) (Megumi: why don't you try next time?) Megumi: "Why don't we go to that ice-cream shop over there?" (She points toward the door and the students applaud madly) Misao: (trys to sound really desperate and distraught) "But ice-cream is so fattening! And I'm lactose-intolerant!" (Some clapping) (Megumi: Little twit. NO ONE steals the light from me!)  
  
Megumi: "then we'll go out and buy some Narns and Bobles Fat-Free Soy Ice- cream!" (Lots and LOTS of clapping) Misao: (sounds like she's just struck oil) "That's a GREAT idea!" (Insert Misao's patented fake-but-believable smile) (Hoots and hollers from the class as Megumi silently seethes)  
  
Ok...that was different! At least they didn't laugh at me. "That was very good Misao-chan!" Megumi says, gritting her teeth a bit. Ok...maybe she isn't that bad. At least it's going to be easy for me to annoy her half to death. The bell rings and I'm off to math class. I walk swiftly down the hall and into my class. A teacher is there...and so is Aoshi-sama! Ok...not what I expected. I walk over and stand next to Aoshi-sama.  
  
"Oh Makimachi-san! Um...I am Harutomo-sensei, your principal, and this is Shinomori-san, owner of the Aoiya." I greet them with a smile "ok...what did I do?" Harutomo-sensei looks at me in shock. "N-nothing...I had just heard of your predicament at ho-" I cut him off, "What predicament? What's the matter? Did something ha-" Then Aoshi-sama cuts me off, "No, nothing happened...he means your financial situation."  
  
Financial situation..? What are they talking about?  
  
I calm down a bit and let Harutomo-sensei continue. "You see, because of your unique situation, the school decided to help and got you a job, so we called Shinomori-san. He's graciously offered you a job as a maid at the Aoiya."  
  
A maid...weird...maybe I'll look after Aoshi-sama....and then when he gets injured and I have to take of his shir- HEY! NONONONONONONO! He's going to be your B.O.S.S! But he's so- NO! Damn...sexy... ...you hate me don't you? I'm just more open about my womanly feeeeeelllllings   
  
I feel myself blush lightly. Shit. "Oh...um...thank-you, Aoshi-sama." He nods as I bow and the principal seems slightly distressed about my calling him Aoshi-sama.  
  
There's a slightly uncomfortable silence that I can't help but snap in half and stomp to a pulp. "So...what's the Aoiya?" The principal looks like he's just had a heart attack. "What?" I ask confusedly. Harutomo-sensei starts to talk but is silenced by Aoshi-sama raising his right hand. "It's my home, you'll be a maid there" My jaw hits the floor like a ton of bricks.  
  
SOOOOO I WILL be looking after Aoshi-sama! You're so perverted! WHAT?! I didn't say anything! I swear...I'm SO going to kill you... Oh yea...that'll look normal... I hate you... glomp I lurve you too MiSaO-CHaN!  
  
(A/N) MUAHA! Review for meeee! ;; next chappie will be funnier I promise!! 


	3. Misao and the xlax adventure

Chapter ThReE O

X-lax and Scary Limo Drivers

I come out of my haze of self threatening when the principal waves his hand in front of my face. "Makimachi-san! Are you ok?! You look constipated...you should try laxatives"

..._dude...the WRONGNESS!_

I flush a dark red and try to reassure my Principal that I don't need any sort of medication "I-I'm alright...sorry I got...distracted" oh yea...VERY convincing.

Aoshi-sama hands me what looks like a business letter, with no envelope. It has the address and "The Aoiya" printed in fancy font on the front of it. I read it over and then turn it to read the little message my new boss has scribbled on the back.

You start tomorrow.

You will be issued a uniform that you will wear everyday, unless told otherwise.

_EH?! _

_Ooohhh on casual Friday you should go to work NAKED ;D_

_SHUT UP!!! HENTAI NO BAKA! _

You will work from 3:00 PM to 8:00 PM, on weekdays; 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM on weekends.

_HE'S MAKING ME WORK WEEKENDS?!_

_SHIMATTA!_

You will be given a key to the mansion; your chores will be listed on the front door. DON'T be late.

Looking over to where he had been standing, I am about to complain only to notice class is about to start, the room is filled with students and Aoshi-sama is GONE.

I hurry over to my seat and wait patiently for class to end. I stare at the clock, willing it to move faster. I look around at the working students and look back to the clock. The time was 2:44 now the time is 2:43...

_WHAT THE FUCK?!? How does that work!? GAH! THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!_

"MAKIMACHI! Isn't there something a little more important to be doing than IGNORANTLY staring at the clock?!" he huffs loudly and slams his meaty paw down onto my desk, and picks up the paper on it. OH shit. "What's this? Only on question 12? Maybe you aren't suited for a math class of this prestige??" He proceeds to laugh haughtily at his own harshly demeaning 'joke'. The rest of the class just sits and continues their work, almost ignoring him. "Pathetic children, don't know good humor when it hits them in the face..." he mumbles crossly.

I.HATE.MR.NAKIMURA!!!!

NEXT DAY

SLAM! What a lovely sound my head makes as the boy behind me smacks it onto the desktop. I think I'm gonna love sixth hour. Owowowow. Turning around, I shoot the boy an evil glare. He smirks, then says, "So your new right?" I nod slowly as he hands me a box marked 'X-lax'. I can feel myself pale visibly.

"It's sort of a right of passage for the noobies of Garden High to pull a prank on a teacher." My eyes widen as I make the connection between x-lax and math...or rather, the math teacher. "So I decided to help ya with the prank and thought one up just.for.you" he punctuates the last three words and it feels like he's nailing them to my brain, such an annoying voice... "All ya' gatta do is make like you're a goody-goody teachers pet and get a re-fill of coffee for the teach'. As soon as you get the new coffee, pour in a lil' of that junk and give it to the teach' it'll be great, and you wont be branded as a total loser."

I grin evilly as I walk up to the teachers desk. Oh yes, he TOTALLY had this coming. "Mr. Nakimura? I was wondering if you needed a re-fill of coffee." He snorts loudly and shoves the cup into my hands. "Of course I do! You idiot students will need my full attention! I need caffeine to stave off falling asleep at your boring, uneducated questions!" Ooo...such a nice man. Your going to pay for embarrassing me like you did.

Walking down the hallway I see the teachers lounge, I knock on the door and the principal opens it for me. "Yes? What is it Ms. Makimachi?" I hand him the cup and he nods and trots...literally...off to the other side of the room and them hops back, hands the coffee mug to me and shuts the door in my face. Ok...didn't expect that.

I hesitate...then pour about a fourth of a cup of x-lax into the coffee. Watching as it dissolves I smile widely, knowing that just a little of the stuff will shoot you out the door to the bathroom A.S.A.P.; but the amount I put in will send him screaming down the hall and keep him there for a LONG time. I walk back into class and hand Mr. Nakimura his cup and sit down. Apparently the boy that gave me the box has told the other students so they all have expectant looks on their faces and mischievous grins.

He takes a big gulp and we're all on the edge of our seats, watching him. All of a sudden he SHOOTS up and out of his seat and FLYS down the hallway screaming for people to call a doctor and get out of his way. The whole class erupts into fits of laughter. Since he'll be in the bathroom awhile and, trust me, it's gonna smell, no one is going to go in there and find out who did it to him!! This means I'm off the hook! At least for today.

Finally the bell rings and I am FREE! I sprint down the hallway and out the door. I grab the flag pole with one hand and swing myself to the right. Resuming normal speed I stuff my hands into my pockets and trudge along, remembering where I have to go.

Since I don't know if this bus even goes anywhere NEAR the Aoiya, I'll have to walk...and I have about 10 minutes to find this place... which means I'm going to be late for my first day of work. Woo. Holding the paper up to my face, reading carefully, when I am nearly scared out of my mind by a rather LOUD car horn.

I shoot the driver of the limousine a dirty look: only to find that he has...an incredibly frightening look on his own face. I can feel myself visibly shrink away as he gets out of the car and walks toward me. He extends his hand and my arms fly up into a mock fighting stance.

Off in the distance Megumi silently plans ...something. DUN DUN DUN!!

Shimatta=something close to shit ... I think...if im wrong, plz correct meh!

Hentai no baka= perverted idiot

**ok ok ok, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and the cliff hanger-y-ness, but since I have the ENDING planned out rather well I was hoping one of my two reviewers gives reviewers BIG puppy dog eyes would maybe give me some ideas to run on until I can write out the ending!? PLZ?! And I'll update faster if you do! cricket chirping ....no one is listening to her INANE ramblings ;;**


	4. First Day Swoons

Chapter Four

First day at the Aoiya

I'm stuck…holding a freakish looking fighting pose and hissing slightly. _Oooh… I'm sure I must look SO threatening!_ Ages go by before the man puts his hand back at his side. A muffled call from the back seat of the limo can be heard as I slowly lower my own arms, and my one lifted leg, back into position. Mr. Creepy walks to the door and opens it, revealing none other than Aoshi-sama himself. "Hello Ms. Misao" I stare in utter disbelief.

"What are you doing here? I know I'm running a little late but COME on its not even three yet!" I point vehemently at my watch, and then look down at it to realize that it is, in fact, quarter past three. "Err…never mind, I suppose you're here to pick me up? Or…fire me?" I wince slightly at the thought. _If we really are having money troubles, then I REALLY need this job. _

"I'm here to pick you up, but let this be a warning, you have three more tries to get things right, after that, you'll have to find another job." I sigh in relief and get into the limo. My _Aunt had better appreciate what I'm doing for her, _I note as I stare at the strange man driving.

"OK who's that? And why is he evil?" I receive an odd look from Aoshi-sama, one that for some weird WEIRD reason makes me blush. _Get a hold of yourself; he's like 27 years old for Pete's sake! That's a TEN YEAR difference ... or…maybe he just looks that old…I don't really know… "_Um…Aoshi-sama? How old are you? I mean I know it doesn't really matter but I …just want to know…I guess and...Yea…?"

"Your right it doesn't matter, but I'll tell you anyway, I'm 18" _Che, you didn't have to be such a jerk about it ::mentally sticks out her tongue at him:: _I huff slightly and stare out the window.

"No wonder you look so much older than you are, you never smile" He stares at me for a while then, slowly the corners of his mouth edge up and he flashes his pearly whites…unfortunately it is the SCARIEST attempt at a smile I've ever seen! His mouth is overly curved and opens showing all of his teeth and most of his gums. Not to mention his eyes are little slits now and his eyebrows are so far up they're almost gone. "…Aahh!!!!" I scream and manage to hit him on the head…hard. He slumps over and pins me to my seat. "AAAHHHH!!!! I'VE KNOCKED HIM OUT!!!! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!!!"

"Shut-up or they'll know we're here!" He hisses at me. I stare up at him in shock. "Just keep quiet and they won't shoot at us." I stare back at him as what he says sinks into my brain.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?! Shoot at us!?" He clamps a hand over my mouth as I hear a distant 'He's over there! In that black Mercedes! And he's with someone!' I clench my eyes shut as I hear…cameras going off? I open my eyes to see that Aoshi-sama is no longer on top of me and is dragging me out of the now parked car. I glance behind us as various reporters and photographers scramble to try and get a picture of him. Once we are inside I wrench my arm from his grasp. "Why didn't you tell me you meant the paparazzi?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He shrugged nonchalantly and handed me a pretty box. "What's this?"

"It's your uniform." He says, like it's the most OBVIOUS thing ever. I slipped off the lid and pulled out THE ugliest blue jumper you have EVER see. Ever. My face must have shown my disgust because he quirked his eyebrow at me and stuck his hands into his pant-pockets. I look up at him and sweat drop. Not noticing how close I was to a wall, I backed up, instinctively, he leaned toward me until his nose was about a hair's width away from mine, and I was PAINFULLY aware of that

"What?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling my cheeks, my knees just about turned to jell-o, such a sexy voice. "Did you expect me to have you wear one of those French maid costumes?" I blushed so hard my ears turn the color of roses. "N-no Aoshi-sama…its just…em…. nevermindI'llgochangenowberightback!"

I rush down one of the halls. Oh CRAP I forgot I've never been here before! I jog back and sheepishly ask for directions. He just turns me around and gives me a light shove toward a dark mahogany door. I change in there and tie up my hair in a hanker-chief so my braid doesn't get dirty. I come out and an old man with a bow in his beard scuttles over to me. "I'm Okina, and just who are you?"

At this point, as he waggled his grey eye-brows at me, I resisted the urge to gag. "I'm Misao Makima-" "OOOHHH WHAT A PRETTY NA-" WHAM. "No sense in bothering the pretty miss with your perverted mind, old man." HOLY FUDGE-SICLES!! It was the boy that gave me that (very powerful) ex-lax! "Wh-what are you doing here?!" He grinned at me. "Me? I live here. Aoshi and I are cousins" …OO…how is that POSSIBLE?! They're so different! Aoshi-sama stepped up to us, "Distant cousins."

Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, cousin-of-Aoshi-sama continued, "Yeah yeah, anyway, I'm Sano, what say you and me blow this popsicle stand and take in a movie" He ended that cheese fest of a pick up line with a cocky grin and a wink. Aoshi plucked Sano's arm off of me and placed both hands, to my pink-cheeked surprise, on my shoulders and pulled me toward himself. "She has a lot of work to do."

Okay…not exactly the super romantic rescue me from a perv speech but hey, I was just happy to feel how he gently squeezed my shoulders as he told me to go with the woman named Tae. I nodded, I was all tingly inside and it was making my head spin. My face felt like it had been permanently stained red.

"Got you a likin' to Shinomori-san do ya?" I turned to Tae as she said this. She had a southern twang to her voice that made you want her to be your friend. I coughed hesitantly. "Well…I wouldn't be any sort a friend if I didn't give ya a little advice, be careful around that one, he's a heartbreaker" She nodded, as if affirming her own statement. After that we went to work, scrubbing and polishing everything in sight.

It was around seven o'clock when I trudged into my apartment, totally beat. I flopped down onto my bed. Strange…I could have sworn I made my bed this morning… "Geddoffame" If there was a land speed record for getting out of bed, I shattered it. Turning on the lights and holding up my baseball bat, ready to swing. "Who's there?!"

"It's ok Misao its just me" said the lump under my covers. What? Who's 'me'… "and me..." mumbled the lump under my covers. "Uhm…?" Then it dawned on me. When Kaoru and Jae wanted to play with me when we were little, they would hide under my covers and that's what they always said 'It's ok Misao-chan, its just me…and me' I set the bat down and, with a running start, jumped and landed, hard, on my lumpy siblings. Jae got up first…but only because I was still squashing Kaoru.

"HIIII!!!!" She sang with a huge smile, holding up one of our favorite sappy, girl movies. We laughed as Kaoru rolled over, causing me to tumble onto Jae. My eyes suddenly filled with tears, and the laughter stopped. Kaoru placed a hand on my shoulder, "Misao! What's the matter? Are you hurt or something?" I shook my head 'no' but the tears still fell, splashing onto my lap. "I guess I just missed you guys more than I had realized."

"AWWWW!!! Wittle Misow missed hew sistews!!" They both cooed at the same time. I grinned wickedly as I threw a pillow at them. "Yeah yeah, just don't let it go to your heads". We spent the night talking about how our lives had changed, but as soon as I brought up Aoshi they both knew I was 'totally crushin' on him' as Jae would say. In the morning Kaoru cooked (cough heh) us pancakes and spilled about a certain red haired rocker who she had fallen for, but she told us he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend, a woman named Tomoe, I decided right then and there, that this Kenshin guy was just going to have to forget about that girl and get with the one that loved him. My inner matchmaker is out of her year long coma.

YAY!!!! I finally finished the fourth chapter! It's all thanks to my wonderful reviewers who I love so much! (dramatic sniffle) Hopefully my next update will be longer and come sooner ;; oh And I PROMISE more AoshixMisao fluff in the next chapter


End file.
